


A World Without You

by CrystallizedPen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Angst, Fanfic, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, alternative universe, spoiler - Freeform, taintedAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A world without you does not have the right to be saved." </p>
<p>Warning: endgame spoiler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping in the bandwagon, just because the Tainted AU is the best Bad Ending that you could get from this game. I love how everyone embraces this idea, and so I wanted to have a version of my own too. 
> 
> Pairing: SoreyxMikleo, BL hint, and SPOILERs
> 
> Illustration credit to: http://allenerie.tumblr.com/

 

“S-Sorey…”

In just a mere second where he left his eyes off, he had lost the fight. He knew the battle for him had over when he lost his grasp on Mikleo.

“One more step and this boy lost his life.” Heldarf tightened his claws around the white haired Seraph’s neck.

Sorey did not know when that happened. Only mere seconds ago, Mikleo was standing next to him, fighting by his side, watching his back. Then the next moment, when he turned his back around, he let his eyes off him for a bit. That was when, Sorey realized that he had made the gravest mistake he ever did in his entire life. His green eyes turned dull, extreme panic took over his body.

Mikleo choked on the air going through his throat. The grip on his neck tightened hard that it started to hurt. It felt like waves of fire gushing out his lung, demanding air for so much little gap he had left. He wanted to shout, to let Sorey know that it was hurt. But his voice refused to let him do it, the sound stuck inside his cord. His heart prevented him to do so as well. He knew Sorey was already in so much distress as it was by the situation, he did not wish to add more, such that it would pain the Shepherd further. Not in any single moment of his life that Mikleo wanted to be a burden for him, he even wanted to shoulder everything for Sorey if he could. He wanted to, he really did. But now, his injured body only weighed him and everyone down.

From afar, Sorey could hear sound of burning coughs, fleshes and bones crushed together as the Seraph’s scream tore through the dreadful resilience. No!

“Heldarf! Stop!” Sorey yelled, his ceremonial sword dripped from his hand. He did not care for the sound of his cries overlapped the metal clanking on the floor as the sword fell down.

Beside him, he heard Rose’s shout of frustration, grunts from Zaveid, a deep intake of breath from Edna, and a hearth-wrenching cry of Lailah. But all that paled in comparison to the desperate cries of pain emitted from his childhood friend’s cracked throat.

Above the air, Heldarf’s dreadful laughs filled the air, boasting on and on about his proclaim of a world full of impurities, of the stupid creatures that inhabited this planet. He went through a lot in his lifetime to need not another second to know how ugly human truly were. And what did it make a Shepherd? An icon of the human and Seraphim’s last ray of sunlight, trying foolishly to drive away the darkness for such thing that was inevitable?

“A dream of having human and Seraph co-exist?” Heldarf dashed his eyes from the  Shepherd to the silver-haired Seraph suffered under his grasp, “Such a dream that reeks of foolishness.” The Hellion’s fingers tightened, further inflicted more damage than he already did on the young Seraph.

Mikleo muffled a shout when he felt another set of bones on his arm broke. He started to lose what little control he had left over his wrecked body. Veil of tears clouded his eyes, and he could only see a blurry shadow of Sorey through the pain. He was not afraid of dying, more like…if he died he could not be together with Sorey and together nurture the dream that they shared. He told himself that he was going to be fine, waiting for Sorey to come back again. He always prepared himself for any situations, but then no knowledge could prepare him for this moment. No knowledge or experience could prepare him for the day that he was not by Sorey’s side. Without him, what could Sorey do? He was so honest, and clumsy, easy to get duped but so very kind…what would he do if Mikleo could not be there for him?

“Sorey…what can you do without me?” Reaching his eyes, trying to one more time looking at the figure of a person that he had grown up with, despite blurry. He could tell though, that the  was also crying. They after all could feel each other pain.

“Heldarf. Stop!” Fearful pain and anger swirled up like a blazing tornado. Crimson blood dripped, staining the floor with each tearing screams. He knew…he knew that if he did not do something, he would lose Mikleo. But…what should he do? One step of him resulted in a broken bone of the young Seraph. Even Rose- could only gritted her teeth so much that it drew blood.

Mikleo understood, no matter what happened, he could never blame Sorey. He loved him, for as long as he could remember, so what was there for him to blame the brunet for everything that happened. The water Seraph closed his eyes, and then blinked them open. Purple lights shone through his orbs looking back at the childhood friend that he held so dear.

“Sorey…”

His name was the only thing that Sorey could make out before the silver-haired Seraph disappeared. His whole body vanished into thin air and left behind little dots of blue light, floating up the sky like little stars of the night. That night before everything happened.

Light… and lie… Both were equally beautiful yet despicable.

That was all Sorey’s messy brain could comprehend. The party gasped horridly, and Heldarf’s maniac laugh tore the sky apart. Sorey could no longer find his reason.

“Lailah, where did Mikleo go?” He found himself finally able to speak, but the Fire Seraph only looked at him with hurt shone brightly in her eyes. She shook her head and casted her eyes downwards, trying to contain her tears.

Everything was a lie, absolutely lie. Heldarf must have hidden him somewhere. It would be all right, he just needed to defeat him and Mikleo would come back. Definitely.

“Foes Meima!” Sorey screamed. Fire of anger engulfed him as he lunged towards the Hellion with all he got.

“No, Sorey! You must not do this.” The voice inside his mind jerked his reason, but he did not care. All he wanted was to bring Mikleo back, by…by…any means possible.

The giant sword clung deep inside the chest of the Hellion. Heldarf made no attempt to dodge. He stood there with a giant, twisted smile on his lips. As if he was waiting for this to come.

“Finally… If I know by killing that Seraph brought forth such tremendous power. I would have done it sooner.” Heldarf laughed, blood gushed out at the stabbed wound on his chest.

“Sh-shut up!” Sorey shouted, pulling all his frustration into the blade, sliding the Hellion in half. Blood splashed all over his Shepherd’s cloak covered it with red, stench and fool smell attacked his nose. Sorey unconsciously stepped back. The smell…was not as unpleasant as he thought it would be.

The ground beneath him started shaking. Dust mixed with air as rocks and rumbles started to rain down his surrounding. From around him, he heard someone shouted that the Shepherd was tainted, and need to break off the contract immediately. He scanned his eyes around, was they preferred to him? Was he the Shepherd?

Then he laughed, a crazy and heartless laugh just as much same as the Hellion. Every eyes turned on him, knowing that he was beyond save and repair. Sorey felt dark substances started to flow inside his veins. His chest had fallen heavy, and he could barely breathe. The warmth feeling inside him disappeared as his companion Seraphs broke off their contract with him. Do as they wished, he said. He had no mind to spare for them, now that the Seraph that he truly cared for was not here anymore.

“Mikleo…a world without you does not have the right to be saved at all.”

Sorey looked up at the sky above him, feeling empty inside, extremely empty. And then there it was again, a pain inside his chest flared up, tingling through all the corners of his body. His vision suddenly turned blurry, and the pain intensified. Sorey told himself it was the pain that he willed to take, for it no longer had anymore meaning. He had arrived at the end of his journey, and he failed at that one last step. He just opened the wrong door and walked down a slightly different path, that was all.

* * *

 

Natural disasters, epidemics, diseases, and pollution began spreading more and more throughout the continent. People unconsciously knew that things did not get any better. Even a small child knew that things would not get any better for the years to come. Not until a new Shepherd arrived and purified the previous one.

“Although, before that could happen, I would probably already succumb to the impurities and become a Hellion myself.”

A young man clad in black stood on the cliff under the last few rays of sunlight. He did not know since when the sun displeased him this much. He rather lied on a grass field and look up at the darkness the night had to offer. Somewhere along the lines of his blurry black and white vision, he believed he saw a glint of blue on the horizon.

“Is this how the world looks to Heldarf? What do you think?” The young man that once called himself Shepherd reached his hand out to the sky, feeling himself grabbed onto nothing but empty, cold air.

“I am afraid I have no answer to that, Master Sorey.” A black haired Seraph with dark-clothes appeared behind him. Her purple eyes looked down on the grass below her. She could not never knoew because for as long as she remembered, she only saw black and white in her surroundings.

“What do you think, Mikleo? I think it suited me just fine, wouldn't you agree?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! Finally I can rest in peace that I finished this fic. Hoping to find more idea for these two cutie in the future.


End file.
